Data visualization includes the use of interactive, sensory representations, typically visual, of abstract data to reinforce cognition, hypothesis building, and reasoning. Such visualization can take on many forms including information visualization and knowledge visualization, for example. Related concepts include visual communications, and visual analytics along with aspects such as education and product visualization. In all these visualization areas, tools are provided to help designers generate a desired visualization. Before proceeding, a brief description of the relative areas is provided before a discussion on available tools to support visualization designs.
Information visualization concentrates on the use of computer-supported tools to explore large amounts of abstract data. Practical application of information visualization in computer programs involves selecting, transforming and representing abstract data in a form that facilitates human interaction for exploration and understanding. Some aspects of information visualization are the interactivity and dynamics of visual representation, where strong techniques enable the user to modify the visualization in real-time, thus affording unparalleled perception of patterns and structural relations in the abstract data in question.
Knowledge visualization includes the use of visual representations to transfer knowledge between at least two people and its goals are to improve the transfer of knowledge by using computer and non-computer based visualization methods in a complimentary manner. Examples of such visual formats are sketches, diagrams, images, objects, interactive visualizations, information visualization applications and imaginary visualizations as in stories. While information visualization concentrates on the use of computer-supported tools to derive new insights, knowledge visualization focuses on transferring insights and creating new knowledge in groups. Beyond the mere transfer of facts, knowledge visualization desires to further transfer insights, experiences, attitudes, values, expectations, perspectives, opinions, and predictions by using various complementary visualizations.
Visual communication is the communication of ideas through the visual display of information. Primarily associated with two dimensional images, it includes: alphanumeric components, art, signs, and electronic resources, for example. Recent research in the field has focused on web design and graphically oriented usability. A related term, visual analytics, focuses on human interaction with visualization systems as part of a larger process of data analysis. Visual analytics has been defined as the science of analytical reasoning supported by the interactive visual interface. Its focus is on human information discourse (interaction) within large, dynamically changing information spaces. Visual analytics research concentrates on support for perceptual and cognitive operations that enable users to detect the expected and discover the unexpected in complex information space. Technologies resulting from visual analytics find their application in almost all fields, but are being driven by critical needs (and funding) in biology and national security.
Educational visualization is using a simulation normally created on a computer to create an image of something so it can be taught about. This is useful when teaching about a topic which is difficult to otherwise see, for example, atomic structure, since atoms are far too small to be studied easily without expensive and difficult to use scientific equipment. It can also be used to view past events, such as viewing dinosaurs, or looking at items that are difficult or fragile to observe in reality like the human skeleton, without causing physical or mental harm to a subjective volunteer or cadaver.
Product Visualization involves visualization software technology for the viewing and manipulation of 3D models, technical drawing and other related documentation of manufactured components or large assemblies of products. It is a key part of Product Lifecycle Management. Product visualization software typically provides high levels of simulated realism so that a product can be viewed before it is actually manufactured. This supports functions ranging from design and styling to sales and marketing. Technical visualization is an important aspect of product development. With all these visualization techniques and others, development tools are provided to enable users to design desired visualizations. Although enhancements such as static help files have been embedded within such tools to aid a respective designer with questions when operating the tools, dynamic processes such as real-time checking of visualizations and related development processes is lacking in existing tools.